


If Our Love is Twisted, Let's Make it Sacred

by wellthizizdeprezzing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/F, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, Office AU, Omega Emma, Omega Regina, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28538565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthizizdeprezzing/pseuds/wellthizizdeprezzing
Summary: In a world where alphas or betas are the only appropriate choice for an omega to be with, Emma struggles with her feelings when she falls for a pretty omega named Regina. Office AU.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 179
Kudos: 413





	1. The Omega in the Office

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Decided to do something a bit different with omegaverse this time around just because I don't think I've ever seen it done for SQ before. I hope y'all enjoy.  
> Updates will be on Thursday's.

It starts with flutters in the stomach. Emma quickly notices that she only ever gets them when Regina's around. At first she thinks it's nothing. Surely just nerves or something like that, because Regina is pretty and intimidating and Emma wants to be just like her.

Regina's got this perfect figure, with lovely caramel skin and hair that is never out of place. The raven locks curl around her sharp jawbone and match the shade of her intense eyes. Her lips are always painted red and her outfits are meticulously put together. She strides her way through the office with purpose and with power; very easily she could be mistaken for the boss and not Neal, who actually is their boss. But with his frumpy looking existence and constantly low energy and non-enthusiastic presence, he melts into the bland office furniture they are surrounded with.

Emma is envious and in admiration of Regina's hard working ability, in her motivation, in the way she carries herself with pride, and how she speaks so crisply and eloquently no doubt from years of consuming lexical texts of high caliber. That's not to say Emma is dumb.

Emma got into this company with hard work and much studying. She's smart in her own right, she just doesn't exhume it. She dresses sloppily, comfortable clothes like slacks and sweaters. And she puts no effort into intimidating others. It might be because of her omega nature. Biology plays a lot in shaping one's personality and omegas are often found to be meeker, smaller, and less likely to be motivated. Emma has plenty of motivation, she just doesn't like drawing attention to herself. Alphas can be aggressive and overbearing. Obnoxious even. Not to say all of them were, but many upon many fell prey to the stereotypes and to societies expectations of them.

Betas were more in the middle and their biology afforded then a wider range of personality traits. Emma wished she had been born a beta. That way, she could just chill and cruise through life naturally without having to take heat suppressants.

Omegas had naturally enticing smells and it became difficult to go about ones day without having alphas tripping over themselves to get a whiff of her. But that was just par for the course when one was an omega.

Which was why Emma was so taken aback when she realized Regina was an omega.

The woman didn't carry herself like one- she seemed almost alpha like in her cocky attitude and her strong personality. But she was an omega, her scent could not lie. Except, when she was in heat, too many alphas were scared to go after her, and with good reason.

Killian, had had the unfortunate luck to try and lay a slimy hand on her when she was in heat, the pheromones getting to his head and making him think he had a chance with her, only for him to find that hand rudely snatched off and crushed. He was on the floor howling and holding his broken wrist with Regina rolling her eyes at his childish antics.

From then on, every single alpha steered clear, even the betas.

Emma wished she could be more like Regina. Having the strength and capacity and balls to do something like that.

But Emma barely talked to Regina, because she just got to be too nervous around her whenever they saw each other at the water cooler, or at lunch, or were in meetings together. Regina would say hello and ask about Emma's day to which Emma would respond in with short sentences. Emma desperately wished she could have grand conversations with Regina but she just couldn't. It was frustrating because of her own body.

It wasn't until Emma was hit on by Killian that Regina came to her rescue and then went out of her way to make sure Emma was alright. It was sweet, like Regina was a big sister protecting Emma. And Emma had never felt safer. Or more aroused.

It had started with Emma's heat, because of course it had. Emma had woken up, sweaty and aching from her slumber. Her heat hadn't caught her unaware. She knew it was coming. Which was why she'd been taking heat suppressants since last week. Her heats tended to be horrendously bad. Not just from how horny she got, but because of the cramps associated with that arousal. She didn't like to do her heats at all and was medicated for half the month before they arrived to make them lesser.

And it worked, partially. She took pain pills to manage the pain, and she spent quality time with herself after work. The first two days were bad but she could usually handle them by now. So, it wasn't a big deal of her going into work on her heat. She knew she might get a little distracted at work and be tempted to have many 'bathroom breaks' but she knew that she wouldn't be tempted to sleep with any of the alphas or betas there.

It was an odd thing, something Emma had noticed before but never really been able to know why this happened. She just didn't find alpha or beta scents enticing. At all. Which was odd. She knew her omega friends said that alpha pheromones especially where like a lure to fish. Hooking them in and making them spend one night stands with alphas they might not normally go home with.

Emma considered herself lucky then, because she had not yet met an alpha that made her feel this way. In fact, she found omega scents more interesting. She didn't know why, but she could especially pick up the scents of those in heat better than she could of those in rut. Maybe it was a biology thing? Emma wasn't sure, but she also wasn't in the mood to go and get this checked out. Surely it was nothing big.

She spent some time getting herself off so she could go more relaxed into work. She ended up spending a bit too much time on it and had to quickly dress for work, have a small meal and down a heat suppressant pill to get her through the day. Then she left for work. She got several stares from the alphas when she went and sat behind her computer at the cubicle. She could already tell one of them was going to make a move on her. And she was in no mood for them.

“Oo, someone's got shitty timing with their heat,” Tink's head popped up over the boring gray divider as Emma settled in, taking off her suit jacket because it was warm. Warmer than usual for her overheating body.

“What do you mean?” Emma questioned, already dreading the worst. Tink jerked her head to the side, where across the room sat the alphas in their cubicles.

“Killian's in his rut.”

“He is?” Emma said in disbelief and dread.

“You can't smell him? He's reeking up the whole place with it!” Tink exclaimed, wrinkling up her nose.

Emma took in a deep breath. She could smell it now, and it rankled her. She did not like it. It choked the air, made it hard to breath. “Ugh,” she made a face. “It smells awful.”

“Yea, there's too much of it. It's like he's trying to overcompensate,” Tink commented. “Try to stay away from him today.”

“Naturally. I don't want his sleazy hands anywhere near me,” Emma pulled a face and got to work, typing up her reports. She got into her work, about an hour into her 9-5 when she smelled it. A delicately wafting scent. It made the heat coiling in her lower stomach tighten and she sat straighter to attention.

Oh.

She knew this scent. It was Regina's.

And it was so much stronger today. Was she coming off of her heat? Or was Emma just extra sensitive to her scent today? Emma swallowed thickly and resisted the urge to look at Regina as she heard the doors open and the clack of her heels on the tiled floor. Emma forced herself to glue her eyes to her screen, forced her fingers to type even as she really wanted to look at her supervisor. She could practically feel it in her skin, the closer Regina got.

And then she was moving past Emma's desk, and the blonde let out a sigh of relief, Regina's sweet scent suffusing the air around her and making her squirm under her desk. Fuck. The pills were doing jack shit and she was turned on. Why was she so turned on?

Did she have a thing for Regina?

But no....she couldn't! Regina was an omega. Emma was an omega. Omegas didn't mate. It had always been alpha omega or omega beta. She bit her bottom lip and tried to focus on her work. Her hormones were just making her a bit crazy, was all.

And all the alphas in this office were jerks, so it was no wonder that Emma didn't feel anything for them.

She kept up her work for another half hour before she had to go to do something about this. She couldn't help it. The throbbing between her legs matched up with the throbbing of her heart. Why the hell was her heat so strong today? She literally had such a hard time doing her work. Had she taken the wrong pill by accident? She searched through her messy and full tote bag for the pill box she had taken with her. She took it out and saw in dismay she hadn't taken her prescribed heat suppressant with her. She had taken her pain pills instead in her rush to leave the house.

Fuck.

She wanted to slap herself in the face. On the one day not to take her pills why did it have to be today, the worst day of the heat? She glanced through her cluttered drawers, but she knew she wouldn't find anything there. She usually kept her medicine at home. Maybe Tink would have something?

She stood up and looked over the divider. “Tink, are you busy?” she asked, knowing the woman wasn't busy because she was playing a game on her phone right now.

“Yea, what's up?” The woman asked, looking up from her game into Emma's flushed face. “Girl, you look hot.”

“I feel hot,” Emma hissed back, speaking in low tones as mainly the clatter of fingers on keyboards and the soft spoken tones of people calling on phones filled the air. “Do you have any heat suppressants?”

“No. I haven't had to take any in a while. Menopause and all that,” she said dismissively. “Don't tell me you don't have any.”

“I don't have any,” Emma said with a grimace. “I took the wrong pills with me today.”

“I told you to be better organized with your shit. This is the second time this has happened!” Tink said with alarm.

“I know I know,” Emma said, scowling. What did she do now?

“You need to tell the supervisor.”

Emma cringed at that. “No, I don't want to tell Regina. It's going to be awkward.”

“She's an omega just like us. There's nothing to be ashamed of.”

For some reason the thought of telling Regina that she was presenting...Emma felt her stomach clench pleasurably at sudden scenarios that sprung in her head. Regina looking Emma over with those intense eyes filled with sharp interest. She would want to see proof that Emma was presenting by stripping down her-

“Wow, girl, you just turned even redder,” Tink's eyes went wide.

“I think I'm gonna go get some water...” Emma said weakly and went to the water cooler. She was tempted to go to the bathroom right nearby but she knew if she went there, she'd want to relieve herself and it was too early in the day for that.

She poured out one cup and gulped it down. Then did another. The liquid cooled her down a bit and she felt less warm but it did nothing for her aching private areas.

The air filled with the cloying smell of Killian and she pulled a face. Ugh, what did he want? A rhetorical question as she was pretty sure she knew why he was approaching her.

“Good morning, Swan,” he swayed over, cocky and with a smarmy grin on his face. She refused to look at him and looked down at her cup, trying not to get pissed off at him. “I see you are having a rough day today....so am I. Maybe I can help? There is a nice supply closet at the back of the hall. No one comes there. Well....” he tipped his head in consideration as he slung his arm around the water cooler, forcing himself into her space, “no one typically comes there but I think I could make _you_ come.”

Emma set her jaw. She really did not want that with him. “Killian. I'm good.”

“You smell good, so, yes I know you would be good,” he smiled at her, as he waggled his brows at her.

“Killian, just because I am in heat, doesn't mean I want to sleep with you,” Emma told him tersely, crushing the plastic cup in her hand.

“I know you're just playing hard to get because we're in the office right now and you might not want people to know we hooked up but-”

“She said no, Killian,” a rough voice spoke up, that warm and sweet scent washing over Emma. Killian froze and slowly turned around, mute horror on his face. “It seems to me you keep being hard of hearing. Perhaps another case of sexual misconduct with HR would help with that?”

“I...I was only playing, luv-”

“You don't get paid to play at work. But to do your job. No go back to your desk,” she said steely and he slunk away, tail between his legs. Regina turned to Emma who had to lean against her cooler for a second. She was starting to feel a bit dizzy from the heat within her body.

“Are you alright, Emma?” Regina's forehead wrinkled up when she saw Emma.

“I'm fine-”

“You don't seem fine,” Regina commented, cupping Emma by the elbow. “Come with me. You need to sit down.”

Emma nodded her head, throat dry at the innocent touch. Ugh, it made her burn up even more. Silently she allowed Regina to lead her back- to her desk, Emma thought only to be surprised when they went into Regina's private office. Regina lead her in and shut the door after them. Emma felt her nerves sky rocket a thousand percent, along with her arousal. The office was concentrated with Regina's scent. And Emma was right. Regina was on her heat, probably on her last days. Either way it hit Emma to the gut like a punch and she tried not to let out a whimper as Regina sat behind her desk, indicating for Emma to take the couch.

Emma sits down and just the feeling of her pants touching her privates as she sits is enough stimulation to make her hips want to buck up. Maybe being in here is not going to be such a good idea. She swears when she can feel a hint of a cramp, staring on her left side. Usually the pain medication helps with that, but if her arousal gets too bad, then the cramps start their warpath.

“Emma....I know you are....on your heat right now,” Regina said delicately, crossing her hands on her desk. It's so neat inside, everything in it's little place. “And I know heats can be rough, especially with unwanted alpha's hounding you. So if you want to go home, you can do that.”

It's not like Emma wants to go home. She wants to work. She needs the money to afford rent on her ridiculously nice apartment. Maybe she can go home and take her suppressants and come back? “I don't want to just go home...” she said, wrapping her hands around her midriff to stop the cramps oncoming. “I don't have any vacation days left.”

Regina exhales softly, sitting back in her seat. “I do....have general prescription suppressants in my desk. Those that I use in case I ever run out of my own. I don't know if that would fine...”

“Yes, I'll take those,” Emma nods her head, frantically fast. She knows general suppressants aren't as good as tailored ones, because they can cause side affects, but Emma has had them before and it's fine. Better than this, anyways.

“Alright. Wait here, I'll get you some water for them,” Regina stands up, pausing for one more second. “Are you sure you'll be fine with them. Fine with staying here?”

“Yes, I'll be fine,” Emma nods her head and Regina goes. In the minutes she's gone, Emma allows herself to release a tortured lusty sob. She needs stimulation so badly. But it's not like she can just tell her supervisor she's going to go and jerk off right now before she takes the meds. And she doesn't want to bump into Killian again. He may fear Regina but he doesn't fear Emma so he would probably try and hit on her again.

Regina comes back with a cool glass of water and hands it to Emma who tries not to pay any weight to the way their hands touch as they exchange this. Regina's hands are cool and soft and Emma knows if they were pressed against her skin they would feel sooooo good. Regina appears with the pills next and shakes a couple out. Emma takes two and swallows them down with quick gulps of water.

Screwing on the cap, Regina goes to sit behind her desk again. “Feel free to stay here as long as you need before you feel better.”

“Thank you.”

“No need to thank me. I just hope you feel better. These heats can be a curse and not a blessing,” Regina said wryly.

They sat in silence after that, Regina typing away on her computer, Emma fiddling with her glass and stealing looks of the omega working. How is it that she comes off as such an alpha even though she's an omega? How is she so confident?

And she's so pretty too.

Emma closes her eyes and presses the cool glass of water against her forehead to calm herself down. She listens to the tick of the analog clock and counts down to half an hour which is when the suppressants are supposed to start working.

Half an hour crawls into being. Then another fifteen minutes go by. She gives up hope the pills will work. She was just so horny. It was frustrating her, almost to the point of tears. And whereas normally an omega needed a knot or an alpha to comfort them and get them through this heat, Emma didn't crave any of that. She didn't want rough touches or fuckings. She wanted something soft and gentle with just a hint of bite.

She didn't want a throbbing knot in between her thighs, filling her up. No, she wanted skilled fingers or a tongue, licking her just right. She wanted the feel of soft cunt lips- god, she flushed, feeling so dirty. What the hell was up with her? In each scenario she could imagine Regina there. Naked skin on naked skin, soft and supple as she cradled Emma to her and fucked the heat out of her.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked sharply when she smelled the sudden spike in Emma's arousal and saw how pink cheeked the woman was. Oh shit. And Regina was able to tell. But Emma just couldn't care anymore. It felt like her heat was worsening.

“No,” Emma admitted, unable to hold this back. She was so damned hot and horny, she could feel the slick pooling in her underwear. She tightened her thighs, hoping the pulsating between them would stop.

“Are the suppressants not kicking in?” The suppressants Regina had given her were doing jack shit. It had been about an hour and Emma still felt turned on. Maybe it had been too late to take them. Emma knew that could be the case. If one took them too late then they couldn't stop the heat and she would have to go through the full heat. By herself.

She hadn't done that since she was 18 and dating that one guy. And by then she had lost all interest in alphas or dating any of them because she felt they were so one track minded and she didn't want that- didn't want their knot. Was that wrong of her? That she didn't want a knot, didn't want to be breed, like all omegas did. After all, wasn't it toted that omegas were basically made to start families with strong alphas?

Emma didn't want any of that but she'd never voiced it out loud before because it scared her. Was she different? Was something wrong with her?

“No,” Emma shook her head, curls bouncing. She jiggled her leg and curled her nails into her pants legs to ground herself.

“Let me take you home then,” Regina got up from behind her desk and went up to Emma to feel her forehead. As soon as she touched her, she commented, “You're burning up, Emma,” with concern in her eyes.

Emma let out a low moan at this. She couldn't help it. Regina's hand felt so nice on her skin. So comforting. And cool. And those long fingers, so lean and strong, with a masculine watch around her wrist that just, god, that just did things to Emma. It shouldn't be that attractive but it damn well was. Her pussy clenched at the thought of having that hand inside her, and she began panting as the thought overwhelmed her.

“Emma....?” Regina asked questioningly as Emma grabbed her hand and without thought slid it down to cup her breast.

“Please,” she husked out before she knew what was she was doing, squeezing down over Regina's hand to press onto her breasts and elicit another moan from her, before she dragged the hand down over to her crotch.


	2. Irrepressible Desire

Regina's brown eyes went wide and she sounded a bit breathless. “You're so wet,” she stated because Emma had soaked through her pants by this point. Emma could only let out a small whimper and nod her head. She knew what she was asking her supervisor. And this was crossing so many lines right now.

Emma wouldn't be surprised if Regina threw her off of her in disgust. If she didn't fire Emma herself. But Regina did none of that. Unbelievably, she did not. For a long time she just looked down on Emma, face impassive. It almost made Emma cry. She so badly craved Regina's approval. Her touch. To be rejected by her...Emma would die of shame.

Regina leaned in over Emma, placing one hand on the back of the couch behind Emma's head.

“I'm....I'm sorry,” Emma breathed out, unable to meet Regina's eyes. Regina was going to yell at her, wasn't she? She could feel Regina's hand twitch in her hold but Emma couldn't let it go. Couldn't bare to have it parted from where it stayed between her thighs. It felt so right there.

Regina perched a knee up against the couch, spreading Emma's knees open wider. The blonde's breath hitched up. What was happening? She looked up to see Regina's eyes had darkened, and her scent was a bit stronger than normal.

“Emma....I...”

“Please,” Emma begged, near mercy. “It's hurting me so bad. I just need something to help me... you know how this feels,” she hated being this pitiful. She really did. Especially to someone as strong as Regina. And she hated trying to guilt someone, but her body was screaming at her. She couldn't control the words coming out of her mouth. This was why she hated heats.

The brunette omega looked down on her before lifting the hand she had placed on the couch and using it to cover Emma's mouth. Emma's eyes went wide at this action before she could feel Regina's other hand moving, rubbing hard with the palm of her hand. The hand on Emma's mouth muffled her cries. So that no one outside the office could hear them. Which was probably a good idea as Emma moaned, loudly.

She couldn't fucking believe it. Regina was actually doing this for her. Was Emma asleep? What was going on? She couldn't care right now. It all felt so good. She moaned again, hands digging into the couch cushions to keep her grounded. Regina rubbed harder, up and down, and Emma's pleasure ripped right out of her.

She came embarrassingly quickly, soaking her pants even more. Regina stopped with her ministrations, moving back with a pink flush to her cheeks. “Um, that should be good. For now,” she said, looking anywhere but at Emma. “And you'll need to have some fresh clothes....to um. Hm.” She strode over to her closet, looking through some spare outfits she had. So that was how she kept herself looking so fresh and well put together.

Right now Emma was more focused on coming down from her quick orgasm and on how she'd made Regina so flustered. She'd never heard the omega stutter before. But as the good feelings faded, dread set in. Along with guilt. She'd kinda not considered her supervisor's feelings on this. She felt no better than Killian.

She buried her head in her hands, as Regina returned with some spare pants. “These might be too short on you, but they should do for the ride home- what's wrong?” Regina asked delicately when she saw Emma's reaction.

“I'm sorry. So sorry,” Emma gasped, almost close to crying. Oh what had she done? What had her cursed hormones causes to happen?

She feels the cushion next to hers sink down as Regina sits next to her. “Emma, what is this about?”

“I made you....made you do that! I shouldn't have! No matter how badly I felt I should have gritted my teeth and toughed it out and-”

Regina's warm hand on her back stops her ranting. “Emma, stop. You didn't make me do anything. I chose to help you. I could have said no at any time.”

This does little to assure Emma. “But still. I did-”

“You didn't. And I wouldn't have been offended by you putting my hand there. I know heats and ruts can make people do things they do not mean to do so. It doesn't always excuse their actions but I know you, Emma. And I know you wouldn't do anything like this if you could control yourself better. I fear to say that those suppressant pills might have made things worse.” Regina's voice is soothing and gentle. And so understanding.

It makes Emma tear up to hear it. “You....you really mean what you said?” Emma looked up at Regina. She hated being this much of a mess. She swore never to mistake her pain pills for something else. She was being so pathetic and disgusting right now.

“I do. I don't just say things that people want to hear.”

“I wasn't aware you even bothered to pay that much attention to me to know me,” Emma laughs a bit bitterly, her cramps making her wince slightly.

“I do,” was Regina's simple answer and before Emma could delve further on it, Regina stood up. She held out the pair of pants. “Put these on. I'm going to escort you to my car and drive you home.”

“I can take the train-”

“Not like that you won't be,” Regina said sharply before she remembered herself. “I...I'll wait outside the door while you change.” She snatched her keys off of the key ring by the door and left. Emma slowly got to her legs, grimacing at the wet sensation pooling in between her thighs. She hated this. God, she was just such a mess today.

And she still felt bad for having Regina do that to her, but a huge part of her really enjoyed it. The way that Regina's hand had known just where to apply pressure. Emma bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She really didn't need to think anymore about this. She changed quickly, folding up her ruined pants. Regina's pants were a bit short on her, and looser. She felt...odd wearing them. She would certainly make sure to wash them before she gave them back.

A knock at the door. “Are you done?”

“Yes,” Emma said, holding her soiled jeans closer to her and opening the door. Regina took in Emma in her pants, her face giving nothing away. “Let's get to the car,” she said and lead the way through the office. Several heads turned around, probably wondering what was happening. Emma felt shame color her cheeks. Oh, this day was not going how she wanted it to. Tink tried to catch Emma's eye but she refused to look. Now was not the time.

The two omegas got to the elevator, riding it to the parking garage under the building. Emma can feel the heat inside her building again and she cannot be happier they are leaving. The car ride over is agony, and Regina knows it but doesn't comment on it. She drives as fast as she legally can as Emma squirms in her seat like it's too hot. She's throbbing down there again and it's making her mind clouded and hazy. How hard would it be to just lean over and slip a hand onto Regina's lap. Or better yet slip her whole body there and just kiss her?

But Emma doesn't want to put Regina into an uncomfortably position like that again. She doesn't. So she tries to think about anything but that right now.

They pull up to Emma's modest apartment and Emma flings the door open, happy to rush in. Regina follows after her, noticing Emma's erratic actions with a bit of worry.

“Let me call you an alpha,” Regina stated, going to look up emergency resources for omegas in heats on her cell phone.

“No!” Emma cried out, reaching out to stop the phone and stumbling into Regina. “Don't call them,” she breathed out, so close to Regina and inhaling her wonderful scent. She couldn't help but dip her head into the crook of Regina's neck and sniff her there. She let out a content little whine, nuzzling in. She felt a little shiver come from Regina who moved away to give them space.

“Emma, you need to take something to calm down.”

“I know. I'm home. I'll just take my meds.”

“You can't take another pill so soon after the ones you took in the office. It would be best if you had someone to take care of here and now.”

“And why can't you do that?” Emma whines out and wants the ground to suck her up a second later when she realizes what she's said. This is so bad. So bad. “Regina- sorry- it's the heat. I don't mean it. Please, go. You've done enough already,” Emma backs away, goes to the window and cracks it open. She takes in big gulps of fresh air and notices her neighbor has his window open by hers.

Ugh, this asshole. He smiles at her, the cigarette lit between his thin fingers as he smokes on the fire escape. “That time of the month, eh. Need a hand?”

“She doesn't need one,” Regina is behind her, anger suffusing her voice. She pulls Emma away from the window, slams it shut while maintaining aggressive eye contact with the alpha neighbor, and then draws the curtains. She turns to Emma, arms crossed over her chest. “Who is he?” she demands.

“My neighbor,” she stutters out, not expecting this sort of heatedness coming from Regina who is normally cool headed.

“Does he do that often? Are there other alphas in this building? Do they bother you?” Regina reels off and Emma raises her hands up. This is too much questioning on her heat addled brain.

“Wow, slow down there,” she makes out, going to the sink to get some cool water. It's sweet that Regina is so concerned, but Emma will be fine. It's nothing that she can't handle. “I'll just ignore them like I do with Killian.”

“Oh yes,” Regina grits out sarcastically. “Because that was going so well.”

Emma gives her a side eyed look. Why is Regina so invested in this. “I don't want you to feel obligated to look after me-”

“That's a moot point, Emma. I'm already here,” Regina pointed out dryly. “I'm going to stay over. Make sure that someone takes care of you. But we _won't_ be doing anything.” She makes this clear so that Emma's hormones don't get up to any ideas.

“I understand.” Emma says with a sigh because to be honest, it would be nice to have someone care for her once in a while. But.....can she resist the urge? Regina is right here and Emma wants to taste her skin under her tongue. Have Regina's manicured hand trailing down her thigh.

She gulps down the water from the glass.

“Why don't you do and get yourself....accommodated upstairs. I have to call into work. And for reference, what sort of food do you enjoy?”

“Uh, I dunno. Anything is fine,” Emma said, draining the glass and putting it away before she trudged upstairs. Regina is dialing to call in to their job and Emma feels bad for making Regina waste a day on her.

On the other hand, she appreciates what the omega is doing for her.

Emma gets into her room and changes into her pjs. She needs something that won't make her feel as hot. Maybe she should take a long cold shower first....she hurries in, eager to get rid of the ache between her legs.

* * *

Regina ends up staying until seven pm, which is by when it's safe for Emma to take her suppressant pills again. Regina comes up and drops off some soup and the pills by Emma's door, knowing better than to enter right now.

“I left you food and water. Make sure to take it. I have to go home by now.” Regina's voice comes in through the wood.

“Thank you!” Emma says, pausing her ministrations so she can get up and go get the food. Regina is gone by the time Emma opens up the door. The food and drink are there on the tray and she takes it into her room. She takes the pills first, hoping they'll work and she'll have some reprieve from the mess down below. The soup tastes amazing and she loves it. Who knew Regina was such a good cook. But of course she would be. What can't she do?

The pills eventually kick in and Emma is able to relax and watch some TV. Eventually, she drifts off, dreaming of Regina.

* * *

The next morning guilt twists Emma's stomach so badly she is afraid to go to work. What she did with Regina in her office....well, it wasn't appropriate and though Regina has forgiven her, Emma hasn't forgiven herself. It's why she makes a pit stop on her morning route to work and buys Regina something she can use.

Emma hopes this will be enough.

Her nerves only continue to mount as she approaches the office, hands growing sweaty. She thinks she might be ill. But she has to hold it together. When the elevator deposits her on her floor, she nearly considers not leaving. She forces her feet forwards and walks to her desk. Tink immediately bolts up, curious.

“Are you okay? What happened? I saw you coming out of Regina's office yesterday!”

“I'm fine, please keep your voice down,” Emma insisted, putting a finger to her lips and glancing around to make sure no one overheard.

“But what happened?”

“I'll tell you later. Not now. And not here,” Emma said. Tink scowls but sits back down. Emma takes the letter. She knows that today Regina happens to be earlier in the office. As well as on Friday's. Emma swallows nervously and goes to knock on her door. Her heat is under control today so she only feels a small flame of arousal at going to see Regina today, among the bundle of nerves.

The door opens after a couple of minutes. If Regina is surprised to see Emma she gives nothing away. Emma walks into the office, the door closed behind her. She swallows audibly. “What did you want to see me about, Emma?” Regina asks, standing close by. This close Emma can smell her wonderful scent and tries to ignore the yearning it opens up in her stomach. She decides to go ahead and just say everything.

“Look.....about what happened in your office...”

“Consider it forgotten, Emma,” Regina smiles graciously. “We all get a bit....frisky on our heats.”

“Right thank you. And so sorry. Again, I-” she decides to just shut up here. She holds out the envelope with the giftcard in it. “This is a present for helping me. I know you like coffee, so I figured you could use it or something...” she trails off awkwardly.

Regina raises a brow carefully but takes the card.

“I-see you around,” Emma says and then escapes the office. That wasn't so bad. She feared worse. She goes back to her desk with a relieved smile and starts on her work. It isn't until lunch time that she thinks about this situation again, when Tink bothers her at lunch.

“You promised to tell me. So you have to tell me!” Tink says, as they pay for their lunch and head out to the park to eat there. Emma does not want to talk about this. The whole experience left a sour taste in her mouth. But, maybe talking about it with a friend will make things better.

They sit down on a bench and begin to eat their food. Tink looks on encouragingly to Emma who chews on her food before clearing her throat. “I uh, well I was in heat yesterday and I feel so dumb about it.”

“Why? What did you do? I saw you leaving with Regina...” Tink trailed off.

“I....well she took care of me. She gave me some pills but they didn't help, only made things worse, and so she took me home. She took care of me there. Giving me food and water,” Emma said, picking at her salad.

“That is so nice of her! I never thought she would do this for someone else. She always come off as so cold and aloof.”

“Yea, I know. But I think she's actually very nice. Just very strict,” Emma clarified.

“Did you talk about anything?” Tink was eager to know more. Not much was known about Regina. She kept her distance from everyone.

“Not really. No. I was busy suffering from my heat and all that,” she circled the air with her fork. Tink looks disappointed nothing more is to be gained from this.

“I'm glad you're fine now. I've never seen you that bad.”

“Yea,” Emma comments, wincing as she thinks back how terribly she'd behaved. But, hopefully, Regina and her can put it behind them in the past.

* * *

Two weeks pass by, Emma steering clear of Regina any time the brunette is out of her office. But while Emma tries to maintain a distance, Regina seems intent on doing the opposite. Emma finds her at the water cooler she often uses. Or sitting closer to her during meetings. And while they don't talk, Emma squirming uncomfortably, Regina just maintains a faint smirk on her lips as if she's doing this on purpose to mess around with Emma.

But why? Why would she be doing this?

Was this revenge? But Emma had thought everything was okay between them now. And she couldn't even ask Tink on what to do because then she'd have to come out and say that Regina made her orgasm and that was taboo. Omegas didn't do that to other omegas. The only acceptable relationships were alphas and omegas or omegas and betas or betas and alphas though the last pairing was rare.

But Emma couldn't squash down the feeling of how right it had been for Regina to be there for her. How right it had been that an omega took care of her.

Damn it. Something wasn't right. Regina was messing with Emma's biology. She was making her feel weird. Emma sucked in her bottom lip. Should she address this with Regina? But no, saying something like that was scandalous, much less it being her supervisor. Sitting at her desk, Emma tapped at her chin. Was she....attracted to omegas?

There was only one way to figure this out.

Go to a sex club.

That evening she determined she would go to one after work. She had been on heat when she'd wanted Regina to touch her. Maybe it had been a fluke. And the feelings she felt over from that could be the result of what had happened. Yes, it had to be that. Nothing else.

She declined her friends invitations for drinking after work and left, flipping the hood on of her jacket so that she could go inside secretly and without anyone spotting her that she knew. The place was loud, music blasting from every side. And it was hot. It smelled of too many scents as people got drinks or were dancing, or making out with each other. Too many smells trapped in one unventilated room.

She went up to the bouncer that stood at the back. He glared down at her and she took down her hood, knowing that he wouldn't let her in without some identification. She flashed him her card. “I just want to check something out,” she said and he grunted at her, letting her in past the velvet ropes. She was nervous, palms sweating. But she had to figure out what was happening to her. Otherwise she wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

Inside it was quieter and cleaner. There was a red carpet that lead up to a desk where a woman sat. Emma approached her, clearing her throat shyly. “Uh, I'd like to, just....check out somethings...”

“You'll have to be more clear than that,” the woman said, her dark lips parting in amusement.

“Uh...” Emma wasn't sure. Having to say what she truly wanted to do....she would probably sound stupid-

“Don't by shy. I've seen all sorts of things here from my customers. You probably won't be saying anything new.”

“I just want to look around. Decide if I'm ready to commit to something like this,” Emma said at last, deciding that should be an okay response.

“As a customer, or as a hire?” the woman said. Her name tag flashed in the low lights. It read Ursula on it.

“Customer,” Emma mumbled.

Ursula got up, and Emma followed after her. They went down a long hallway filled with doors. Emma could smell scents coming from under them. Rut and heat scents.

“The scents are all artificially induced. We get customers who want to fuck someone on their heat or rut and so we have perfumes that fake that sort of smell,” Ursuala explained, her heels clicking along the floor. Emma swallowed nervously. She sniffed in the scents, allowing them to wash over her. As an omega, she should be attracted to the most alpha of smells. Should want to be rutted by one. But she finds her gut tugging her towards a delicate scent. That of an omega in heat. Her stomach twisted.

Fuck.

So she was attracted to omega scents. But why?

“Scheduling is easy with us. We have a website where you can pick who'd you like,” Ursula was saying but Emma wanted out of here. Wanted to bury herself under her sheets in her bed and cry. Why was she attracted to omegas? Was something wrong with her? She'd never given it much thought before because she had just chalked it up to her not meeting the right one. But now....now what was she to do with herself?

“I need to think about it,” she said, before licking her dry lips and rushing out.


	3. She Likes Omegas

This secret revelation rested on Emma's soul for a long time. Well, three weeks to be exact. And each day that passed since she'd had it, only made it more and more clear to her that this was indeed true. She was an omega who liked omegas.

And it was driving her crazy. She didn't have anyone to talk about it with. She needed someone to guide her, to confide in. She felt directionless and worried. Everything would be so much easier if she could just like alphas. But of course she couldn't.

She became more withdrawn during work, and even Tink's pestering couldn't get Emma to spill on what was wrong with her. It got so bad, that Regina stopped by Emma's cubicle one evening, just an hour before work let out.

“Emma, I'd like to speak with you in my office,” Regina's hard but soft voice stated. Emma's fingers stopped typing on her board and she nodded a yes, mouth too dry to say anything. She watched in the reflection of her screen as Regina's figure left and then Emma let out a soft sigh.

“What was that about?” Tink asked through their divider. “Did you do something to piss her off?”

“No. At least I don't think I did,” Emma said plaintively.

She got up and made her way to Regina's office. The door was ajar to let her in and Emma went inside, closing it behind her. The office was only lit up by the lamp desk Regina was using. She was reading something on her computer, imparting, “just a second.”

Emma took this as a chance to sit down on the couch. This couch reminded her of what had happened here. Of how Regina had touched her when Emma had been beyond her rationale self with need.

Hm, maybe sitting on this couch was a bad idea. Emma fidgets, deciding to get up just as Regina finishes with her work. She closes her laptop and moves it from her desk, folding her hands on the wood. “Take a seat in front of me, Emma,” she says in a brisk voice.

Emma goes over, sitting directly in front of Regina now. The omega looks beautiful as always, and the red button up shirt she has on today is doing things to Emma she'd rather not think on. “Am I in trouble?” she blurts out so she won't have to think how pretty Regina is.

“No, Emma, you're not in trouble. In fact, the opposite. I am concerned for you,” Regina said smoothly, not missing a beat to Emma's awkward stumble.

“Oh, why?” Emma asks. What was this about? She'd been keeping on top of heats!

“You're....you seem depressed, Emma. Can I ask if everything is okay in your personal life?” Regina inquired gently. Her brown eyes were open, and trusting. And she was concerned over Emma. Emma had never seen her acting this way towards the others in the office.

There was so much wrong, namely the fact that Emma had recently found out she liked omegas! But she couldn't just blurt this out. “Uh, no....it's nothing really,” she said, trying to laugh it off. “Just a rough patch.”

Regina cocked her head, as if she didn't believe this. “Is that all, Emma?”

Emma almost caved at that. It almost seemed as Regina knew how Emma truly felt, or what she was thinking. “Yes, that's all.”

“And it has nothing to do what happened between us?”

Oh, it had everything to do with what happened between them. Emma had had a sexual awakening in that moment. But perhaps, she'd always been like this and it just took Regina to finally make her realize it.

“Why would you think that?” Emma tries to wave it off, resisting the urge to squirm in her seat at this line of questioning and the direct stare of Regina.

Regina exhaled through her nose, as if disappointed Emma wasn't more forthcoming. “Because every since then I've tried to strike up conversation with you several times and you seem intent on ignoring me. Have I made you uncomfortable? If so I didn't mean to do so.”

“What! No way! That's not the reason at all! You don't make me uncomfortable at all,” Emma hastened to speak up. How could Regina think that? Emma was only avoiding her because being around her made her feel weird. Her heart rate would always speed up and thoughts of Regina's hands on her would creep into her mind at inappropriate moments.

Regina sighed and leaned back into her seat. She let her eyes scan Emma's face for a couple of seconds before she spoke, “Are you free after work today?”

“Uh, yea?” Emma questioned, not sure where this was going.

“I'd like us to go and have dinner somewhere quiet,” Regina said and Emma had to fight the blush that threatened to erupt on her cheeks. Regina was asking her out? As a colleague or as a date?

“Just to talk,” Regina clarified when she saw that Emma was hesitating to answer.

“O-oh sure. No problem. I can go. Where are we going?” Emma knew she was blabbering and acting awfully nervous. She clamped her hands together. She couldn't help it. This was Regina. Regina did not make an effort to be friendly to those she did not like.

“Good. Go back to your desk and do your work. Come to my office when you're done.” And with that Emma was dismissed. But Emma couldn't do her work. She couldn't focus on any of it, when she knew that Regina wanted to take her somewhere. Where, she did not know because the woman had not answered her. Would it be a fancy place? If so, Emma looked down at her clothes. She was dressed casually professionally but not upscale for the kind of stuff Regina surely would like.

She slumped into her seat at her desk. Finger poised over the keys but not typing.

“So, what did she want?” Tink popped her head over the divider, looking at how stricken Emma seemed to come off as. Tink's brows furrowed. “She's not firing you, is she?”

“No, not that,” Emma said, shaking her head. That would be a nightmare. She hoped it never happened and that she would quit if anything before that.

“Then what?”

“I'll tell you later,” Emma said, if she decided to mention it at all. She didn't want Tink knowing about this, in case the dinner went wrong. Forcing herself to focus on something else than Regina, Emma began to slowly finish up her work.

Work ends pretty shortly afterwards and Emma takes her stuff and waits by Regina's office door, the woman coming out two seconds later, keys in hand and tasteful peacoat jacket on. “Follow me. The place shouldn't be too far from here,” she said briskly; Emma tagged along behind her.

She shoves her hands into her jacket pockets, nervous and intimidated by Regina. What does she even talk about with her? Should she say something funny? Something witty? But she searches through her brain and can't find anything.

“Is Killian bothering you?” Regina asks as the elevator dings and opens out to spit them into the lobby. This line of questioning catches Emma off guard. That happened a while ago. She hasn't been in heat since and he's not bothered her since then.

“No, thankfully not,” Emma offers with a relieved sigh. Regina's head is buried in her phone as she looks up directions for how to get there. She walks fast even in heels on the slightly snow covered sidewalk, and Emma quickens her step to hurry up.

“Good, it seems my talk with him clarified things with him. I caught him talking with a few of his buddies how he was intent on making you his mate sooner or later and I thought you would appreciate it if he didn't.”

Oh, Emma hadn't known that. When had this occurred?

“Thank you. For standing up for me,” Emma said, feeling honored and a bit awkward that Regina had to take care of her personal affairs like this. “But you don't have to do that. I can talk to him. I can keep him away.”

Regina didn't seem all too convinced, pocketing her phone and taking a corner. “It's my job as supervisor to make sure the workers in the office are behaving and not annoying others.”

She pulls to a stop in front of a small diner storefront.

A burger joint? That did not strike Emma as being the type of place Regina liked to go to. Her look of shock and confusion was clear on her face because Regina saw it and smirked. “Not to your taste?”

“No I love burger places. I just didn't know you enjoyed them,” Emma answered as they slide into the vinyl booth, facing each other. The smell of meat and grease hung thickly through the air. It all smelled so delicious.

“From time to time,” Regina commented off handidly and Emma's eyes can't help but trail down to the collar of her shirt as she shrugs out of her jacket. Is it just her, or are the first two buttons undone when they weren't before? Did Regina do that on purpose, or is it simply because it's after work and she wants to unwind a bit? Emma averts her eyes when she feels Regina's own land on her- but before the gaze can become questioning, Emma pulls out the menu.

She spends some time picking out what she wants and then orders for them when the waitress comes to take their menus from them. She can't wait for her burger with lots of cheese to arrive. She's starved.

But now that the distraction of ordering is out of the way, Emma has nothing to do to prevent whatever Regina's motives are for bringing her here. She drums her fingers on the table top, waiting for Regina to speak. The woman is clicking away on her phone.

“Sorry, I just have some emails to shoot off,” she responds, rubbing a hand down her neck and releasing her pheromones into the air. They rise powerfully over the smell of food and Emma swallows down the saliva in her mouth. Why does Regina smell so good?

The Emma of the past's response would be to blame that reaction on her being hungry and salivating over food. But she knew better than to lie to herself now. What would even be the point? It didn't get rid of her attraction for Regina.

Regina at last puts her phone away and looks at Emma. Always intensely, her brown eyes so sharp and focused. It makes Emma feel like she's under a microscope.

“So....” she stutters out, hoping that Regina will be merciful and take the reigns of this interaction.

Regina takes in a soft inhale, her eyes losing some of that intensity for a little bit as if to lull Emma into less of an agitated state. She can probably smell the nerves roiling off of Emma anyways. Her scent is a bit sour in the air between them.

“Are you scared of me, Emma?”

How does one answer that? Emma swallows, putting her hands on her lap to fiddle with her fingers where Regina will not see. “Why do you ask me this?” She knows she is setting herself up for a fall with this question, but she is curious. Why does Regina care so much if Emma is scared of her? The brunette makes it no secret she enjoys watching alphas quiver in terror in front of an omega.

“Because you always seem nervous around me. And I don't mean to scare you.”

Emma shrugs. “You're an intimidating woman,” she decides to go for honest and hope Regina doesn't get hurt by this. “Everyone is kinda scared of you. Even Neal and he's our boss.” Emma offsets this with a laugh and Regina's eyes crinkle with amusement even if she doesn't join in.

“I admit, I do enjoy that,” Regina says, folding her hands together on the table. “It's very rare we omegas get that sort of power in this world.”

“Hm,” Emma can't help but hum in agreement. Very rare indeed.

“It's why we have to stick up for each other whenever we can. Especially omegas like us,” Regina says casually, but Emma's heart skips a beat in her chest.

 _Omegas like us?_ What does she mean by that?

Emma's eyes open wide in panic and her breath catches in her lungs. What is-

Regina's expression remains neutral while Emma's mind is whirling with questions and more questions. Should she proceed normally? Laugh it off? _What did omegas like us mean?_ Ignore it? Move the topic on? _What the fuck does omegas like us mean?_ She screeches internally.

“Did I surprise you?” Regina asks, when Emma has remained too quiet. And damn it, she can't even plausibly deny things now because she's waited too long to speak.

“Um, just confused,” Emma offers weakly, chuckling falsely. Did Regina know that Emma fancied other omegas? And that comment....did it mean Regina did too? Or was she referring to something else?

Regina considers this, tilting her head slightly to the side in interest, her strands of hair falling over her shoulder. Had her hair gotten a bit longer? It brushed the tops of her shoulders now. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pushed in making such a statement. You probably haven't come out or even fully realized it yet.”

“Realized what?” and Emma hates how pathetic her voice sounds while her pulse is throbbing in her neck. Her hands are sweaty under the table and she wipes them on her jeans.

Regina again takes a small break before she decides to answer. Her tone is cautious, holding back from revealing too much. “I was almost married to an alpha man before I knew there were others like me. Others who liked omegas. With the way our society works, alpha omega relations are ingrained into our mind from birth. I had tricked myself into thinking that was what I wanted too before I realized I was only lying to myself.”

Regina liked omegas too? Powerful, put together, no nonsense Regina, liking omegas? Deviating from nature's prescribed course? It was....well, it made sense in a way. Regina never took any shit from alphas or betas.

Why was Regina telling her all this? To make Emma feel better? It certainly helped, knowing she wasn't the only one. That this sort of way of feeling wasn't just her being unnatural according to their society. Suddenly, she is brimming with more questions. “How did you find out you were....different?”

“An older woman named Mallory helped me sort things out. We had a long messy affair for a while before we broke up.” Regina shook her head at this, as if this was no longer a painful memory but something funny to laugh about over a cup of wine. “It was very eye opening to say the least. And despite our difficulties I am glad I had her to lead the way. It's very hard to learn anything when nothing about us is out in the open.”

“Us....you keep saying that word. Do you think I'm also-”

“I do have a very good radar for these things, Emma. You sort of get one when everyone you date has to be in secret other you face scrutiny and disgust,” she said flippantly, all too used to such things. “I didn't want to pressure you to talk about it, until you were ready. But then your heat came....and well, I thought perhaps you were out on liking omegas, at least to yourself. Forgive me if I have guessed wrongly,” Regina sighed at the end. They paused conversation when their food came.

Despite how good the food looked, Emma couldn't find her appetite now. So Regina knew. Of course she knew. It had always been obvious, hadn't it?

“I....um....I didn't know at first,” Emma confessed. She had never told this to anyone, but she felt like since Regina had opened up so much of herself to her, she could do the same. This was a safe space, and she trusted Regina. Regina didn't go out of her way to comfort others so if she was doing this, it meant a lot from her. “But when that heat happened with you....it um, opened up my eyes about a lot of things. Especially since I had such a reaction to you and....” damn this was kind of embarrassing, admitting that Regina had turned her on. But Regina did not seem disgusted with such a response. She was chewing on her fries, listening intently to Emma. “I'm still not a hundred percent sure. It's all so confusing.”

“It is that way at first. I can tell you some embarrassing stories about myself if that helps,” she offered and Emma found herself able to eat some of her hamburger now with Regina's dulcet tones telling her tale after tale of a young Regina trying to navigate her own sexuality and how awkward it had all been at first.

When dinner ends, their plates are taken away and Regina foots the bill despite Emma's insistence that she can pay for her own meal.

“This was my treat,” Regina says as she waits for her card to come back. The diner has filled up with a bit more people now, trying to catch a burger before the place closed down. “And if you ever want to talk about anything with me, I'm here. I know how confusing everything is.”

“Thank you.”

“Although,” Regina gives a devious grin here, one that makes Emma's pulse pound. “I do admit I asked you out with an ulterior motive in my mind.”

 _Oh, and what was that?_ Emma didn't know if she should feel nervous or not.

“I'd like to date you,” the words fall from Regina's lips easily, as if she hadn't just said something that would shift the world from underneath Emma's feet. She is glad they are sitting down or else she could have fallen to her knees.

“Date me?” she breathes out. “But why?” her head is spinning and this evening has been too much. Too many revelations, too much emotion.

“I like you, Emma. I know I am not exactly forthcoming with my feelings, but I couldn't exactly afford to be. What I am is looked down by society and I didn't want to burden you with my feelings or have you hate me for them. Feelings of romance don't always flatter the recipient of those feelings. Something I wish many alphas would learn,” she said a bit wryly at the end.

“But why do you like me? You're....you're _you_ and I'm _me_. I'm not anything special,” Emma said, still not able to comprehend why Regina was into her. Why she wanted them to date.

“Do I really need a reason? I like you and that's enough. And I'd like to get to know more of you,” Regina concluded on. “But, I am not pressuring you into this. I know that you are still going through a lot with coming to terms with yourself, so I'd like to be there for you as a friend first.”

Emma could feel a blush fill her cheeks. Regina really was interested in her. She couldn't wrap her mind about it. But she would be dumb to turn down the object of her affections interest. Emma has liked Regina long before she even knew she did. And during her heat, it only cemented the fact that she wanted to do _very_ specific things with her.

“I'd like to go out with you,” Emma confirmed, surprising herself because she hadn't meant to say this out-loud. “But if we could go slow-”

“Naturally,” Regina nods her head, a small smile tugging up her lips. She looked so happy and Emma's felt her chest tighten. She had made Regina happy and she looked so adorable like this, gone was the steel from her eyes instead replaced by soft adoration and hope. “I want you to be comfortable with all this. And if you ever feel the need to pull back or for us to stop-”

“You're being so considerate of me,” Emma blurted out, unable to hold herself back.

Now Regina's offered a somewhat sheepish grin. Emma found she liked this look on her too. “I....you underestimate how much I like you Emma. I've liked you ever since you stepped foot into my office. I can't explain why, but I do. And I don't want to do anything to risk you running away from me.”

She did? Oh wow. Emma felt so special to hear this. “I felt the same,” she confessed, feeling comfortable enough with Regina to say this now. “But I didn't know why, and I thought it was something else. Now I know why.”

“I'm happy to hear this,” Regina affirmed. “I really am.”

They left the diner five minutes later, tugging on their coats. It was dark out now and a light snow was falling. Flakes landed and melted before they could accumulate.

“Thank you for the evening,” Emma said, turning to find Regina looking at her with gentle appraisal in her eyes. Did Emma have something on her face? She went to check when Regina spoke.

“Emma, may I kiss you?” Regina asked politely.

Immediately Emma's whole face turned red. A kiss, on the lips? Kissing Regina? She began to gay panic. Anyone would notice her vivid reaction and Regina chuckled to herself, amused by it. “On the cheek, darling girl. Do get your mind out of the gutter.”

“You asked me so suddenly!” Emma defended as Regina's soft lips descended onto her warm cheek, only making it grow warmer. Her scent hung in the air briefly around Emma before it disappeared.

“Do get home safely, Emma. I'll see you tomorrow at work,” she waved and then turned to walk down the block. Emma stood frozen to the sidewalk, unable to fully the process this whole evening.

Except for one fact.

She and Regina Mills were dating.


	4. To Love is to Forgive

Emma couldn't sleep at all that night, and she came into the office with bags under her eyes and her shirt a bit rumpled for the lack of care in putting it on. She yawned heavily, setting her bag down and flopping down into her seat. How was she going to stay awake now?

"You alright?" Tink asks, setting down a cup of coffee onto her desk. She takes a sip from her own as she watches Emma grunt and groan as she picks up the cup and chug half of the scalding liquid down in one go.

When she's done, she speaks. "Just...couldn't get any sleep last night."

"How come?"

"Don't know," Emma sighs out.

"Well, don't let Regina catch you sleeping on the job. She'll bite your head off," Tink warned.

Emma let out a laugh at this but not because Tink had tickled her funny bone. Because she knew Regina wouldn't do that to her. She'd bite her for different reasons. Like mating reasons.

Wait, would they do that? Give mating bites? She highly doubted they could. Their relationship wouldn't exactly be supported by anyone. Her body thrummed with excitement at the thought however, and she wondered if there was still a way for them to do this.

The clack of heels, all too familiar to Emma's trained ear, pulls her out of her reverie. It's Regina, walking towards them. Tink makes a small eep sound but it's too late to go back to her desk and pretend she was doing work.

"Good morning, Tink. Emma," Regina says, ever professional. She has on that black suit and skirt combo that Emma just loves so much on her. Did she wear it purposefully? Had she noticed how much more Emma ogled her in it? "What are you two chatting about so early in the morning?"

"Uh, statistics. Numbers and...business...all that good stuff!" Tink tries to explain.

Regina is not convinced. "Well, when you are done chatting about such exciting topics," she says dryly. "Emma, I'd like to see you in my office."

Emma nods her head and then Regina walks off to the water cooler, to chase away the alphas talking instead of working.

"Damn, the second day in a row. What did you do that she keeps wanting to talk to you so much?"

Emma knew why. It was probably going to be about their new relationship. The thought of being in one with Regina had not let her sleep all of last night. But now she was nervous too. What if Regina regretted it? What if it was a joke?

Emma would be devastated.

Tink heads back to her seat, while Emma jitters in hers. She watches from the corner of her eye as Regina breezes back to her office. Then, she gets up, trying to smooth some of the wrinkles out of her shirt. She knocks on the closed door, surprised to see Regina opening it up instead of saying 'enter' like usual. Emma steps in and Regina closes the door behind them.

She moves away, but not far enough, a smile on her face so different from her earlier stony demeanor. "Good morning Emma. I would ask how you slept last night but I seems you didn't at all," she chuckles.

"Uh, yea, I didn't," Emma admits, not sure how to proceed. She hasn't dated anyone in a while. Will she be any good at this? "You wanted to see me?"

"I didn't give you your good morning kiss," and she dips her head to kiss Emma on the cheek before Emma can even stutter out a response. "Good morning," she mumbles softly into Emma's cheek and it sends goosebumps up and down the blonde's body.

She finds her hands reaching out, but for what? To hold Regina tighter to her? But the woman is already moving away. She goes to sit down at her desk and Emma stands there dumbly for a second before she follows after her and sits in the chair in front.

"I wanted us to just clarify a few things of our relationship before we go any further," Regina started. Emma waited for her to continue. "This has to be a secret relationship. Office romances are looked down upon already but our type of romance, well...it would garner a lot of attention for worse reasons. You understand, right?"

"Yes, I know." Emma is sad when she says this, but she knows that there wasn't much hope for their relationship to see the light of day. She's just happy she's even getting the chance to be in one.

"And I'm sorry that is how things are-"

"You don't need to apologize. We can't change who we are, or who we like," Emma supplied.

Regina nods her head sagely. "This means little to no interactions at work. But after work, we are free to do as we please. And I would love to take you on another date, Emma."

"You've got to let me treat you some time too," Emma says, though it makes her happy to hear that Regina wants to spoil her.

"You don't have to. Not yet, anyways," Regina waved it off. "Go back to work and I'll see you sometime later for our second date."

Emma is giddy as she leaves the office. She hasn't felt this way in a while and she relishes the feeling.

* * *

Dating Regina is easy. It feels like breathing; something just so right that Emma wonders how she couldn't have done it before. Holding back from interacting too much at work is killing her but she toughs it out, knowing that she'll get to put her hands all over Regina later. And Regina does take it slow. She takes them on dates to the movies, to the restaurants, even to art shows and museums and Emma enjoys them. While they can't necessarily hold hands or kiss on the lips in public, when they get back home to Regina's apartment, things are different. Emma almost prefers those dates because she can be as open with Regina as she wants to be there.

They'll snuggle up on the couch, Regina pressing small kisses to Emma's face, hand on the small of her back holding her there. And Emma tries so damn hard to hide her blush from her but she can't help it. Being this close with Regina always draws a reaction out of her.

And Regina seems to adore how red Emma will get around her, or how flustered she becomes. Especially after their make out sessions. It isn't fair how good of a kisser Regina is. It's just not.

Her lips are so soft and she knows just how to slant their mouths together to draw out the kiss. The way Regina's tongue sweeps inside has Emma wondering just how else it would feel sweeping somewhere else. Their sessions always leave Emma wanting more and she can't tell how Regina feels because she always looks so cool and collected. If it wasn't for the faint scent of arousal around her, Emma would think their kisses didn't mean anything to her.

But she knows they do, learning slowly Regina's tells when they're together.

Her hands never stray too far, keeping a respectable amount on her thighs, and stomach, and sometimes her breasts. But if Emma lingers on her neck or kisses under her jaw, Regina's hands become more frantic, harder for her to control. And Emma wants to see her spin out of control. She wants to be the one to make Regina do this. Regina however, always pulls back before they can get too far.

When Emma is alone...she can't help but want more for their relationship.

They were taking things slow, Regina's insistence, because Emma was still new to this world. But Emma didn't want to take things slow. She wanted to ride Regina's fingers so damn hard that her insides would break.

Just thinking about this had her insides clenching up in wet heat and she rolled over in bed, rolling her hips into the mattress. _Fuck._

Her breathing began to get more shallow.

 _Fuck_ , she swore again.

Thinking about Regina always got her so hot and bothered. She wanted all of her, and it made Emma feel like a perverted alpha to think this way. But she couldn't help it. If she thought she had it bad for Regina before, it was even worse now.

She began to roll her hips rhythmically into the mattress, imagining that Regina was underneath her, playing with her clit. That it wasn't Emma's fingers sliding down and doing all that, but Regina's skilled fingers, parting her folds, flicking her clit.

Emma let out a shaky moan into the pillow.

She needed to get laid so bad.

* * *

Sometimes, when they have some time, they wake up early in the morning and meet up for a coffee at the closest Starbucks between them. In a corner all to themselves they sit close over steaming cups of bitter drink and talk in hushed voices. This early in the morning, Regina's voice is still soft from sleep and she is all fuzzy edges and she melts into Emma's touch. Her tough exterior is not constructed yet and Emma is allowed in, allowed to pamper her and be closer to her than before. Emma wonders, when they spend their first night together, would it be this way too? Would Regina be even softer?

But work gets in their way and they will have to pretend to be acquaintances when they get there.

"What made you join this field," Emma asks, taking a sip of her burning hot liquid.

"Money," Regina chuckles. "Isn't that why we all work?"

"You could probably get paid more elsewhere, though, couldn't you? This job isn't any different from the same job you'd do at a bigger firm."

Regina shrugs, putting her head on Emma's shoulder. "It's just a job to me. I'll eventually move somewhere else. I just need some stability for now. But what of you? Something tells me this isn't your dream job."

Emma laughs. "No, it's not. But I don't know what I want to do yet with my life," she answers. "I took this job because I'm good at it. And because I also needed the money."

"See, we're not so different."

"Except that your talents are being wasted here," Emma says, because she feels it's true. Regina gives so much effort for a job she doesn't care for. What wonders could she do when she worked for a job she did care for?

"Hm...and what talents are those?" Regina asks, lifting up her head to peer into Emma's eyes. Brown meet green and Emma becomes bashful. Even softened like this, Regina's gaze always makes her flustered.

"Uh, well...you know," she said vaguely.

"I'm waiting," she said, sliding her hand into Emma's free hand.

"For one, you're beautiful. Powerful. You want something and you get something. Dedicated," Emma began to reel off, panicking. What else could she say?

"I could say the same for you," Regina added on.

"Determined?" Emma snorted. "I don't think so."

"But you are. I see the way you work. Your work consistently proves to be superior to your coworkers," she said.

"Really?" This was news to Emma.

"Reall-" Regina cuts off when she notices something. She freezes, frowns, and then separates from Emma, scooting all the way to the end of the booth. Emma follows her gaze and finds that two of her coworkers have just entered the Starbucks.

"Emma, Regina," Robin says when he notices them, coming over to their table instead of ordering right away. "I didn't know the two of you knew each other." His eyes are curious.

"We bumped into each other, trying to get a morning coffee," Regina fibs easily. "Decided we might as well kill time and chat before work. What are you doing here?"

"It's my coffee spot," Robin said, jerking his thumb back to August who is ordering for the both of them. "And his too. We usually get something together. Mind if we join?"

Regina checks her watch on her wrist. "I'm afraid I'll have to pass. There's twenty minutes before work and I think I should head back. I have some important emails to answer." She stood up.

Emma was not in any mood to sit and talk with Robin or August either. She tried to avoid spending time with alphas. She also stood up. "I think I'll have to pass too. I've spent too much time here already."

If Robin was hurt by their refusal, he didn't look it. Regina and Emma both stood up and left, taking their coffee with them. August came to stand by Robin, looking at them go. "Is it just me...or are they being weird?" Robin asked August.

"What do you mean?" August questioned.

"I've never seen Regina hang out with someone outside of work," he commented, eyes narrowed.

"So?" August shrugged, not sure why this was a big deal.

"She's always turned me down when I asked her out, even for coffee. And Emma gets that privilege?" he said bitterly.

"I dunno, maybe they bumped into each other?" he suggested, taking a seat and waiting for his order to come out.

"But why would Regina stay and chat with her?"

"Dude, can you chill with the twenty questions," August asked, growing a bit irritated.

"You know I can't. She shut me down so many times."

"I get you like her, but seriously, give up. She's not interested."

"A beta like you wouldn't understand the feelings an alpha has for their omega," Robin said, also sitting down, pulling the chair out angrily.

"Dude, you need to stop listening to Killian, you're starting to sound like him," August said, though a bit more meekly as aggressive alpha hormones got sent out into the air.

Robin frowned. "She's my mate. Why shouldn't I try and fight for her?"

"She doesn't seem to feel the same way."

"Because she doesn't know it but if she gives me the chance she'll know," he said confidently as his order got called out.

* * *

Emma was used to wondering about Regina during work, thinking on how she was feeling, what she was doing. If she missed Emma as much as Emma missed her. Sometimes she felt self conscious about their relationship still. Wondering what it was that Regina had ever seen in her to want to date her. Yesterday's close call with Robin and August had Regina putting a stop to their early morning meet ups so that they wouldn't run this risk again. And Emma could not help but feel bitter about it, about Robin and August ruining this for her.

Regina assured it wouldn't be for a long time, but just until things cooled down. Emma hated having to take so many steps to hide her relationship with Regina but she knew what was entailed when she got into this. Masking their scents so no one would smell them on each other- right now it was easy, but once they started mating, it would be much harder to do. Only meeting up in places that weren't too public, not talking to each other too much at work.

But such was the case when they had to hide their relationship.

"Hey, don't forget," Tink calls out when she sees that Emma is reaching for her jacket so she can get her lunch, "lunch meeting today."

Emma lets out an unhappy groan. She knows the event will be catered but she doesn't want shitty catered food. She wants a warm grilled cheese sandwich and not cheese on dried bread. Still, she goes. Tink and her sit together, attempting to pay attention through another boring meeting. Emma finds her eyes drifting over to Regina. She's diligently taking notes as usual, eyes sharp and attentive. She's always so serious and Emma finds she likes that a lot. Emma goofs off too much sometimes and it's good to have someone grounded by her side.

They're only two months into their new relationship but it fits them like a glove. Who knew dating would be so easy? It had never felt this way for Emma before. She felt she always struggled to drum up interest in relationships with alphas. Often dumping them before they could have sex because she just wasn't 'ready' for it with them.

Regina notices Emma's eyes on her and shoots her a quick smile before turning back to the man whose rambling about business or something up front of the room.

They finish up and are finally allowed to get some snacks. The offering will be pitiful and Emma knows she'll be hungry an hour later. Tink is by her side. "Should we sneak out and get something quick from the carts?"

Emma was about to answer when she reflexively turned to look at Regina. She had on such a nice dress today. Purple and tight, yet professional. She always knew what to wear. Emma would much rather get a chance to grab a quick kiss from those lips, currently flattened towards the person she was speaking to.

He was standing too close for comfort, and making grand gestures with his hands.

Robin. Emma's hackles are raised. What is he doing? Is he trying to hit on Regina?

Oh hell no.

"Emma?" Tink calls out, because she's lost Emma's attention and is waiting on her answer. But Emma has forgot all about food right now.

Her hormones roar awake and before she can stop herself she's striding over, trying to get in between them. She knows Regina can handle herself but this isn't about her handling herself but about Emma letting Robin know he's not welcome right now. She doesn't know what she's going to do except that she doesn't want him there.

"Why not it be the three of us then?" Robin suggests, when he notices Emma coming up as Regina's attention strays and goes over to her. He follows her gaze. "You and Emma seem to get along."

"I think not. Emma and I are strictly professional acquaintances," Regina answers coolly without blinking. "Did you have a question on something, Emma?" Regina's throwing her a life line.

"Yes," Emma says, taking it greedily. "Just a question on my report."

"I'd be glad to help," Regina said, adding pointedly, "as your supervisor it is my job to maintain professional relationships in this office."

Before Robin can respond no doubt with something annoying, Regina and Emma are walking away. Outside of the meeting room, Regina asks in a low voice, "you don't actually need me to do anything do you?"

"No," Emma says with a small huff, still angry about Robin. She knew he had a thing for Regina, the whole office knew he did. But Emma had hoped that since his efforts had waned he had given up by now. Why the renewed interest? "I just didn't like the way he was talking to you."

They open the door to Regina's office, the brunette slamming it shut before she leaned against it, hands to the wood, over Emma's body. "You didn't like the way he talked to me?" she asked, voice low and eyes glancing down. "What else didn't you like?"

Emma gulped, suddenly nervous and yet aroused at the same time. Her hands came up to slowly trail down the front of Regina's chest. She could feel her heart racing under the delicate touch. "The way he was standing by you. The way he looked at you."

"And?"

What else did Regina want her to say?

"And...you're mine. And I'm yours," Emma said, flushing lightly to admit this. They never officially gave each other titles. Emma knew they were dating. But were they lovers? Girlfriends?

"That you are, and that I am," Regina assured. "You're my mate, Emma," she said, pressing a soft kiss to Emma's neck, just below her jaw. Emma shuddered into it. They were doing this, at work? Wasn't this risky? And mates? That was a big commitment, bigger than girlfriends. To hear this from Regina's mouth, made Emma feel like she wasn't the only one deeply in this relationship.

"And seeing you get jealous over me like that was kind of arousing," Regina admitted, pressing down another kiss to Emma's neck, this time lower. Regina thought it was hot? Really? Emma for sure believed that Regina would think it was childish to feel this way. "But, you don't have to worry about me. Robin is nowhere on my radar."

"But he keeps bothering you. I don't want you to have to put up with that. You helped me with Killian and I-"

"I'll file a harassment suit if he gets out of hand, I promise. I've been fielding Alphas for a long time now, Emma. I can handle myself; still it is adorable seeing you come to my rescue," Regina said, pulling away her lips from Emma's neck.

"I know...I just...I want people to know you're mine," she sighed out. "I know given what society thinks of people like us...it wouldn't be wise to be open. I'm not asking to be open. I just wish..."

"I know," Regina said, cupping Emma's face in her hands. "Maybe one day we can be open. But for now..." sadness took root in her eyes and Emma leaned forward to kiss her lips to soothe her.

Maybe this would be the time to...?

"I um...I can't leave a mating mark on your neck but I wouldn't mind if I could mark you in other ways..." she trailed off, too embarrassed to continue onwards. She could hear voices of her coworkers behind the door as they got back to their seats.

Regina's face breaks out into a smile when she gets what Emma means.

"Are you trying to seduce me into bed with you, Miss Swan?" Regina asked.

"Is it working?" Emma asked uncertainly.

"You don't need to try," Regina said earnestly. And their hearts both began to beat more quickly in promise of what awaited them.


	5. I Crave You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Very smut filled chapter, so fyi if you're gonna read in public or something...

"Are you nervous, Emma?" Regina asked as she poured them both some wine.

Emma tried not to squirm in her seat. "Yes," she answered at last, taking the wine eagerly and draining it in one go. She didn't even taste it.

"Slow down there, I want you sober for this," Regina said, arching a concerned brow.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled out, setting the glass down. She could feel the alcohol curl warmly in her stomach. "I'm just- this is a big deal, you know."

"You've never done it before?"

"I experimented around, with alphas. Found I didn't like it. But with an omega...I've never been with one," Emma said quietly and a bit shamefully.

"Our bodies are the same, Emma. I think we'll figure it out," Regina said.

"Will you lead?"

"If it makes you more comfortable, of course," Regina said softly, taking a sip of her wine. Her eyes raked down appreciatively over Emma's body. Emma had dressed up nicely for today. Showered, shaved, dumped so much perfume on herself she didn't even smell like herself. At least it covered up the stench of her nerves.

"So...?" she trailed off. Tapped her fingers on the counter top.

"My, someone is impatient," Regina hummed, delighted by this display. She sets her glass down and sashays over to Emma, placing her hands on her hips. Instantly, Emma is alive with nerves and arousal under the simple touch. "I miss your scent," Regina says as she ducks her head down to nuzzle the strip of skin on Emma's neck.

"I didn't want to smell bad," Emma confesses, as she allows Regina to press closer against her, wrapping her own arms up on her back.

"You'll never smell terrible to me," Regina responded with, her pheromones leaking into the air, relaxing and soothing Emma until she only feels the burning pit inside her stomach. Still, she doesn't say anything. Regina may be an omega but she is the commanding one here. Almost the alpha if they had to give themselves such dynamics.

"Go inside the bedroom and undress for me," Regina whispered at last against the skin of Emma's neck. The younger omega startles, jolting with arousal. She can feel slick between her thighs. How has Regina already done this to her, and not even kissed her? Or is Emma just being too overeager? Regina extracts herself from Emma and the blonde stumbles over to the room. She inhales sharply and strips down to her naked body, feeling a bit self conscious of it right now. She looks down. She's got a flat stomach despite sitting at a desk, and her breasts are round and perky.

The door opens behind her and Regina comes in, still fully clothed. Her eyes rake over Emma's body and Emma subconsciously covers her breasts. "Don't hide from me," Regina strides in, pulling those arms down, very clearly taking in the naked sight of Emma. "I want to see all of you."

Emma doesn't say anything but allows her arms to drop down. She feels incredibly self conscious right now but she's also aroused, and the way Regina looks at her like she wants to eat her up, has the throb between her legs increasing. "Get on the bed," Regina orders.

Emma does as asked and lays down. Regina takes this time to undo the first few buttons on her shirt and then slides her way in between Emma's thighs. She hovers over her, her scent overpowering and making Emma salivate. She wants to put her hands and her mouth on her, to feel Regina unravel.

"Tell me if you don't like anything," Regina says as she presses those soft lips onto Emma's own.

"It's you. I think I'll like everything," Emma said with a wry chuckle that is quickly silenced by more kisses to her mouth. The kisses are slow, drawn out. There is no impatience in them, even as Emma tries to increase the speed of them.

"Patience," Regina urges, nipping Emma's bottom lip in reprimand and Emma whines. Her thighs go up to wrap around Regina's waist as the woman's hand descends to her breasts, kneading one and then the other with slow motions, plucking at her turgid peaks playfully as her mouth continues deeply kissing Emma's.

Emma is panting and writhing under Regina already and they haven't even gotten anywhere yet. "Regina, please," Emma whines this time, bucking her hips up invitingly. She was more than wet enough for entry.

But Regina doesn't change her actions or speed, taking her time. "I think I'll savor you a bit longer, Emma. After all, I've dreamed of touching you like this for a long time."

"Really?" Emma mumbles as Regina begins to lave at her neck, sucking lightly so as not to form hickeys. Her hand comes down to Regina's brown locks, treading through them as her insides throb.

"Yes, for a very long time. Even before we began dating."

"Oh, I didn't know that," Emma says, and the words are only serving to turn her on even more.

"I told you I liked you for a while and wanted to date you. I've had my eye on you for a while. I used to wonder what you would taste like, or feel like. And especially when your heats came, I had to keep myself locked up in my office or I was worried about slipping up in front of you and begging to kiss you."

Emma shuddered at this. Hearing how she had affected Regina was such a turn on. The woman rarely let on to her true feelings.

"And then when you came into my office that one day," Regina said, sitting up now and sliding her hands down Emma's thighs, spreading them. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her brown hair was tousled. "I wondered how I could control myself. You were so turned on and I had to fight to avoid feeling the same. And then you wanted me to touch you and I wanted to fuck you so hard into that couch that you wouldn't be able to get up for a while."

Emma moaned, the pressure in her stomach building up. It wouldn't take long for her to come. She knew this now.

At last Regina's fingers descend onto Emma's nether regions and Emma's hips bucked up wildly as she groaned. The contact feels so good.

"This is no good, you're so wet Emma, I won't be able to get any friction," Regina says, her voice husky. Emma almost sobs at that. She needs the touch, desperately and she's been waiting so long. "I guess I'll have to clean you up first." And Regina lowers herself so that her head is between Emma's thighs.

Her tongue, used to cutting down annoying alphas, is so soft and yet sharp at the same time on Emma's lower lips. She nearly sobs as the tongue works it's magic, licking where she's dripped down her tights, to her outer edges to the inside, wriggling in and sucking and just-

Emma cums before she even knows it, thighs clamping shut on Regina's head as she holds the woman there for the duration of her orgasm. White hot pleasure rips through her as she spills onto Regina's face before she gasps and calms down, her body still tingling with arousal.

"Seems you're still a bit wet. I guess I have to clean up this new mess you made," Regina hummed into Emma, the vibrates racing up and down Emma's spine and making her hands fist the sheets.

Regina softly continues licking up the arousal dripping from Emma, making the blonde woman's hips began gyrating across her face, trying to get even more sensation. Regina pushes her hips down to still them, this time scrapping Emma's clit with her canine for added sensation. It made Emma twitch, filled with the urge to come all over again.

And she would, several, several times.

By the time Regina had finished eating her out, Emma was tired and aching pleasantly all over. Regina had crawled up to her, kissed her softly on the cheek, and told her to get some rest.

"What about you?" Emma had mumbled, reaching out to pull Regina to her. But the older omega smiled.

"We'll have all the time in the world for that," Regina said. "Besides, wanting to fuck you has been one of my fantasies." Another adoring kiss to Emma's cheek and then she was gone to shower. Emma closed her eyes, too tired and blissed out to argue. She fell asleep within seconds and only awoke for a second later when Regina slipped into bed behind her, spooning her.

Her hair was a bit damp from the shower and she smelled freshly washed. Her arms wrapped around Emma's naked body and she snuggled in closer. With a soft smile on her face, Emma fell asleep.

* * *

After that first night, it was like Emma couldn't get enough. She wanted to experience Regina all over again. And it was hard to keep those cravings in check, especially when fucking Robin still hadn't gotten the memo in that Regina wanted nothing to do with him. Even Killian hadn't been this annoying. He'd gotten the message that Emma didn't want him, and that he would have trouble with Regina if he ever did attempt to flirt with her.

Robin...no, Robin thought Regina was just playing hard to get.

It made Emma intensely possessive of her mate. She knew Regina wouldn't leave her, but her instincts demanded of her to mark her mate. And one of the ways to mark mates was with sex. Her jealousy propelled her to find Regina in her office and push her down on the couch in her office and try to mark her, only for Regina to quickly reverse the tables.

They were dry humping on the couch, though to be more fair, Emma was dripping wet under her pants. Regina was on top of her, grinding down, pushing Emma into the couch. It was so sensual. The darkened office, the motions of Regina's slowly undulating hips, working their magic on Emma's nether regions. The omega was a softly moaning mess beneath Regina who only smirked at the expressions she wrought out of Emma. Emma's hands trailed up to Regina's hips, wishing to pull out her shirt from where it was neatly tucked into her slacks.

Regina still hadn't let her reciprocate and it was driving Emma mad. She wanted to show her mate some appreciation. Right now, she couldn't think clearly and she humped her hips up faster to get off even quicker.

When Emma came, she tossed her head and stilled for a moment, overcome with the sensation of it. She bit her bottom lip to prevent moaning out loud, knowing full well that there were people only a few feet away outside of this door. Regina continued grinding into her from above to extend Emma's orgasm, her eyes blown wide with lust. When Emma finally came back from her high, Regina scrambled off of her on shaking legs.

"Damn it," Regina commented, adjusting her shirt and tucking it back in. "We shouldn't have done that. At work. Our scents..." she trailed off, rummaging in her drawer.

Emma felt shame fill her. Oh fuck, she'd just had sex at work. Shit, she'd never thought she'd end up being so reckless, especially if they're trying to maintain a secret relationship. But Regina, ever prepared, had pulled out a scent blocker spray.

"This should help us. But I need to air out the office too," she said, giving Emma the spray.

Emma took it and sprayed it all over her, hating that she had to get rid of Regina's scent on her. Why did they have to hide? Regina has opened up all the windows and cool air rushes in, chilling the air between them, reducing the heat from their bodies. "What brought that on?" Regina asked, hands on hips. She looked disapproving and Emma winced. She didn't want to disappoint her girlfriend.

"Uh...I think you know why," Emma trailed off. She shifted her eyes.

Regina stared at her a while before a red tint appeared on her cheeks. "Oh, it was Robin. Was it because he was flirting with me?"

"Yes!" Emma cried out too loudly, rising up to her feet angrily. "I hate everything about the way he exists around you! The way he looks at you, talks to you, even breathes..." Emma clenched and unclenched her hands. He was so frustrating! She just wanted to punch his smarmy face in!

She heard Regina let out a shaky exhale. Emma looked up, wondering if she'd made Regina mad with her deductions. But the omega was biting down on her lip. "I'm really trying to hold myself back for your sake, but if you keep talking like that I can't..." she let out a frustrated sound.

Emma's eyes went wide. Oh, was Regina feeling super turned on right now? "Regina..."

The woman walked towards her, running hands down the front of Emma's shirt. "I was already turned on from you trying to pin me down earlier, but I thought I could hold myself back and focus on your wants until we were further into our relationship and then I could join in too, but," and here came another shaky exhale. "I get really, _really_ turned on when you get jealous," Regina leaned in and whispered this into Emma's ears, a shiver of delight crawling down her spine.

"O-oh?" Emma shakily breathed out. She was throbbing all over, ready to have Regina.

"Emma, take me to my desk and fuck me on it," Regina said, biting on Emma's earlobe.

A hot flash passed through Emma. So bad that she thought she would fall to her knees. Somehow, she managed to slip her hand into Regina's and take her there. Regina hoped on top of the lip of her desk, and spread her legs as wide as they could get with her skirt on. Emma stood in between them. This was it. What she'd wanted, to touch and taste Regina. She just wished it was at home, so she could have more time to do so. Doing it at work was dangerous.

Well, since it was going to be a while before the office aired out, Emma didn't see why they couldn't have some fun again. The door was locked behind her anyways.

Her hand trailed up Regina's thigh, as Emma pressed kisses all over Regina's mouth, from her corner to the middle to the corner again, before settling down into a full kiss. Her fingers found Regina's underwear. It was soaking through and the woman whimpered into Emma's kiss at the light press of fingers there.

Emma made circles, teasing lightly.

"Emma, I really want you inside me and now," Regina said between kisses, hands coming down to grip Emma's waist. Emma nodded her head and pushed the underwear inside, easily sinking two fingers in up to the knuckle.

"F-" Regina cut herself off, rolling her hips to adjust to the feeling of Emma inside her. Emma began to thrust in and out as fast as she could, wanting to get Regina off quickly before they had to go back to work. Before someone became suspicious of them.

Regina's breathing began to pick up as Emma's fingers glanced off of tightly clenching walls. The brunette buried her face into Emma's chest to cover up her increasingly pleased sounds. And then Emma was curling her tips up and Regina was cumming on her hand, silently screaming into Emma's chest as she rode out the orgasm with one last buck of her hips.

They were both breathing hard for different reasons, but they pulled away.

"We need to get cleaned up. It's been too long," Regina said, trying to be all business like again. But she clearly looked out of it, her eyes glazed over and walking a bit funny on her feet. Emma was turned on all over again, but she knew there was no chance of asking for a second round with Regina. They had already taken too long.

"So, jealousy kink," Emma said as she wiped her hand off with wet wipes from Regina's desk as Regina combed her hair, looking into a hand mirror.

Regina gave her a bit of an embarrassed look. "Yes. I suppose I do have one."

"How did it start?"

"How do all kinks start- by accident," Regina answered. "Don't forget to spray yourself again on the way out with the scent blocking spray."

"Right," Emma says, fixing her clothes. She still feels a bit shaky from all this and she has no idea how she can get through the rest of the day like this. Still, she leaves the room after taking all the necessary steps and sits back down at her desk.

She tries to focus but her mind keeps wondering back to Regina. Back to what they had done in the office. Fuck, that had been so hot. Fuck, Emma wants more. The apex of her thighs is burning and she wants to relieve herself.

"Hey, you alright?" Tink pops her head over the divider.

"Yea, I'm fine," Emma lies.

'You sure? Cuz you're kinda just staring at your screen. And it's been over an hour now."

"I'm fine. Really," Emma insists.

Tink frowns at her. She inhales sharply.

Emma freezes, cold dread filling her veins. Has Tink scented something? Did she know-

"That's odd. I thought I almost smelled Regina on you," Tink wrinkles up her nose and Emma curses internally. But when Robin passes by with his friend August, Emma can't help but smirk, because he's never going to have Regina the way that she can.

* * *

After the incident in the office, they were starting to get a bit reckless with their relationship. That wasn't good. Not good at all. But it was hard to resist Regina. All Emma wanted to do was keep her hands on her, kiss her body all over, and be next to her. She didn't know if Regina felt the same way- the older omega was always better with controlling her emotions.

Still, despite trying her best to keep their work relationship professional, it was anything but. Thinking of the various ways Emma could fuck Regina in this office, had her burning up so bad it almost looked like she had a fever. That one office tryst lived rent free in her mind and groin and she wanted to bend Regina over and fuck her on the desk seven ways to Sunday. Or have Regina do that to her. She really wouldn't mind either.

Ugh, she let out a silent groan, rubbing a hand over her face. She had to stop thinking about this, but she couldn't.

Emma was bursting with arousal. She couldn't stand it. She just needed a single touch from Regina. Even just a kiss. Just to keep her going. "You going into heat?" Tink asked when she breezed by Emma's cubicle.

Emma shot her a look so dark, Tink shrugged and walked away.

Emma shifted in her seat, needing to see Regina, needing to touch her if even for a bit. And when she finally saw her, exiting the elevator from a meeting upstairs with the superiors, Emma bolted from her desk seat, grabbed Regina by the hand, and pushed her into the supply closet that was a frequently make out stop for couples that wanted to hook up.

She kissed her hard, hard enough to hurt and Regina let her.

"Are you on heat?" Regina asked when she smelled the arousal dripping off of the blonde. Emma's hands wandered, unbuttoning the front of Regina's shirt to her mid torso as her lips didn't break the kiss fully. "No," she said and when she found what she was looking for, her mouth watered. She lowered her head and not even bothering to take off Regina's bra, simply pushed it out of the way as her lips locked around her target.

"What brought this on?" Regina asked as Emma laved at one nipple with her mouth, while the other was pinched and rolled in between her fingers.

"You. Being hot," Emma mumbled around the flesh.

Regina gave a husky laugh that ended on a little groan at the wet mouth on her breast. That sound did so many things to Emma at once she didn't know what to do except suck harder on Regina's nipple. Which in turn made the woman swear as she suddenly grabbed Emma and spun her around until her back hit the wall.

Emma disconnected from Regina's chest, worried that maybe she had upset Regina. But Emma shouldn't have worried. Regina was hiking up her skirt and straddling one of Emma's thighs between her own. When Emma felt the press of wet heat against her slacks she nearly felt her knees wobble.

"Don't you dare fall down," Regina hissed between her teeth as she began to gracelessly hump Emma's leg. Her hands were splayed against the wall and she pressed her forehead against Emma's, eyes closed as she focused on rolling her hips.

Emma had never seen her so out of control like this and it made her panties soaked through. Her insides clenched around nothing and she placed one hand on the small of Regina's back to help her. Her other hand went to continue playing with Regina's exposed breasts, kneading one and then the other.

"Fuck. Shit. Mhmph," Regina whispered under her breath as her breath hitched. She was going to peak soon, and Emma wasn't wrong. All she could do was hold up even as she wanted to sink to the ground, her legs wobbling with arousal as she could feel her own climax sneaking up on her, just watching Regina unfold getting her so high.

With a muffled whimper, Regina came, all over Emma's pant leg. She slumped into the blonde, her heart racing in her chest as she tried to catch her breath and recover. Emma was equally as breathless.

With a soft expression on her face, Regina connected their lips together, nibbling and sucking on Emma's bottom lip.

"Guess you should have brought a change of underwear."

Yes, that was proving to be an everyday concern for Emma, the longer she went on dating Regina.


	6. You're my Hopes and Dreams

"Are you two involved?" Killian leered. He looked very, very smug as he said this.

Emma's insides filled with dread. What did she say? They were made- they would get outed and this would cause so many issues-

Fuck, they should have been more careful. Recently, they'd been getting too comfortable with each other. Had been having sex in Regina's office- thrice by now. Of course they would get caught, and they would have deserved it because they'd been so dumb. No, it was Emma who was so dumb. Regina had warned her not to do this, but then Emma hadn't listened and initiated so much-

Regina laughed at this; it wasn't a pleasant laugh. It shocked both Emma and Killian to hear it. "Killian, honestly, keep your alpha fantasies to yourself," she said.

"My fantasies-?" he furrowed his brows. Clearly this was not going where he wanted it to.

"I know we're both very hot omegas and that some alphas sometimes get overwhelmed by this and get those silly little ideas in their heads. It's disgusting to know your very unprofessional thoughts about us. But, they're so wildly amusing, hearing you confuse fantasy with reality that I'll let it go this time. Next time, however, if I hear such vulgar filth coming from your mouth, there will be consequences." Regina finished on, hands on her hips, staring him down.

He looked confused but also still vaguely smug. As if he wasn't quite ready to back down. "Sure thing, love," and he walked away. They waited until he was out of earshot to speak.

"Do you think he-" Emma couldn't finish, the words sticking in her throat.

"He's still not entirely convinced. Which means we'll have to be extra careful about how we got about talking to each other, and even looking at each other," she reported grimly.

Emma sighed out heavily. Why did the world have to complicate their feelings for each other?

* * *

Emma spends some time thinking things over. The new distance between her and Regina at work is driving her insane, but it's working. She feels Killian's beady little eyes on her, assessing, waiting for a slip up. It makes Emma determined to pull through this. To not give him anything to work with.

"Killian's got his eye on you," Tink murmurs, noticing his staring as well.

"I know."

"Think he wants to make a move on you?"

Emma shakes her head no. He's got more nefarious schemes. Tink notices what Emma's clinking about on the screen and she gasps. "You're going to move to another job?"

"Yea, I think it's time to spread my wings. This job feels stagnant."

"Oh," Tink seems disappointed. Emma will be leaving her.

"I'll still keep in touch with you, if that's what you're worried about."

"No...it's just...it seems unexpected. You seemed fine with work."

"I was...but someone told me I could do better and so I decided I should," Emma said. It wasn't a complete lie, but more and more frequently it had been on her mind to change jobs. It was to protect both her and Regina's relationship. But how would the other woman take it?

"I'll miss you, you know," Tink said. "I'll be all alone in this office full of stiffs. Who will I get drinks with?"

"I'll still see you after work," Emma laughed, before she got more serious. "I'll miss you too. But hey, I'm not leaving just yet."

* * *

Emma doesn't mention another word about this until she has some ground beneath her. She's got three potential jobs lined up. Now just comes the part of getting in. It's also time she told Regina; she decides to tell her when they're having dinner at Regina's apartment.

She watches the omega cooking in the kitchen, admiring her body, and the way she moves it so elegantly and assuredly. She's confident in everything she does and it's honestly an inspiration to be like her. Emma tries to imbue herself with some of that confidence and chugs back half her glass of wine before speaking up.

"I was thinking I should change jobs."

"Change jobs?" Regina blinked as she drained the pasta.

"Mhm," Emma confirmed, sipping her wine. "That way we won't have to run any risk of prying co-workers. And we won't have to worry about exposing each other at work."

"But where will you go? What job are you thinking of?" Regina asked, plating their food now and putting a special homemade sauce on it.

"I have some interviews lined up."

"You've been planning this for a while?" she surmised and Emma couldn't tell if Regina was hurt by this or not.

"Yes. But I didn't want to say anything to worry you."

"I'm not worried. If you feel like it's the best thing to do...pity though, I'll miss seeing you around the office," Regina said wistfully.

"Yea, but we'll have each in the afternoons. And on the weekends when we go on dates," Emma said readily.

"We could also have each other more than that," Regina stated, an idea brewing in her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that you should move in with me."

Emma nearly dropped her wine glass in shock. "You want us to be together?"

"I know it's only been three months-" Regina pursed her lips, almost a bit bashful in mentioning this. "But I think it would make sense. We'd be free to do whatever we wanted. And no one would judge us."

"Of course I'll move in with you!" Emma exclaimed, because the idea sounded wonderful. Waking up with Regina in bed with her. Making all their meals together. Free to touch and show affection as they pleased. "Are we going apartment hunting?"

"I was hoping you could stay in mine. It's spacious enough for two."

"How soon can I move in?" Emma asked.

"As soon as you'd like."

And Emma is so happy Regina wants to take this extra step with her that she leans in and kisses her on the cheek. Then she raises her wine glass. "A toast to us making another step forward as a couple!"

The Killian situation had Emma feeling down, but she's feeling much better. The future seems brighter now.

* * *

The new job is...well it's a job alright. It's kind of boring to be frank once Emma has settled in and she almost misses her old job. But, at least she's free to supervise her own self here, so that means she can text Regina cute memes or text messages during work- spam her phone with them really- and then go back to calculating statistics for the company.

The freedom is nice; at least she doesn't have to worry about Killian bothering her or trying to find out her relationship with Regina at every turn. Emma can breathe easy here. And she's sure Regina appreciates not having to worry about additional problems too.

Emma does occasionally worry about Regina and Robin. She knows Regina would never want him in a million years. But, that doesn't mean he gets the memo. Just the thought of him trying to make a move on her has her stomach feeling sick and she has to push him out of her mind.

She knows Regina can take care of herself, but it doesn't make her worry less.

Still, this working apart thing is nice. Because the best part is, she gets to come home to Regina now. Emma moved in as soon as Regina let her, and it's amazing. Emma gets to eat Regina's cooking, and Emma cleans the apartment in exchange. They watch TV together, eat dinner together, and even play board games together. The best part is, however, waking up in the morning next to each other in bed.

After nights of good sex, of course.

Thinking about Regina has her missing her, and she can't wait until work is over. She texts Regina that she is going to get some take out for them today. She makes a detour from work and swings by the house when she has the food. The smell of it is amazing, and Emma's mouth waters at being able to eat it.

Despite how delicious food can smell, the scent of Regina is Emma's number one favorite scent. Nothing can compare or beat it.

Keys jingle in the doorway and Emma opens up the door to their apartment. It's surprisingly empty. Regina should be here by now. Emma sets the take out down on the counter, her ears perking up when she hears soft sobs coming from the bathroom down the corridor.

Emma heads in that direction, pulling open the door and finding Regina there, sniffling and wiping her tears away. Instantly, Emma is concerned. What the hell happened? "Regina...?" she asks and Regina startles, spinning around guiltily.

"Oh..." she says, disappointed. "I hadn't meant for you to see me..."

"What- who did this to you?" Emma came in, cupping Regina's face. Tears sparkled down her cheeks like gems and Emma used her thumbs to brush them away.

Regina twisted her lips up; it was a sure fire way to know that she was going to be difficult in this moment. "It doesn't matter-"

"It does. It matters to me. Who made you cry?" Emma had never seen Regina cry in the one year they'd been dating. Which meant this had to be something big.

"Emma, it's fine. I've already handled it with HR and I've contacted my lawyer-"

"It's Robin," Emma said, thin lipped. No one else would be giving Regina grief like this.

The brunette parts her lips, trying to deny this, but she can't. "Emma-"

"What did he do?" her hands began to shake on Regina's face.

"The usual," Regina said with dejection. She seemed to wilt a bit and Emma let go of her, curling up her hands, nails digging into her palms. "he was just being an obnoxious dick, and I...I just couldn't take it anymore. He's been like this for years by now and I put up with it for so long. Today, I just snapped. I don't want him bothering me anymore."

"Did he hurt you?" Emma's voice is terse.

"Please, Emma, don't get mad," Regina said, taking the blonde's hands and relaxing them from the fists they had formed.

"And why shouldn't I? He kept harassing and harassing you- I should have done something!" Emma cried out.

"There is nothing you can do," Regina said softly. "Even with my list of complaints and Robin blatantly telling the office he is dead set on having me no matter what, it'll be a hard case to file."

"Why?" Emma's jaw is so tense it hurts to speak. But she is boiling mad.

"He's an alpha. They're always viewed as higher up, and that since I'm an omega, 'part of me enjoys this sort of stuff'."

Emma hands twitched wit the urge to punch Robin's face in. "I'm going to kill him-" she began to swear.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you," Regina said softly, leaning against the sink. "I don't want you doing something stupid."

"Punching his face in is well deserved and not stupid!"

"Emma, please, violence won't do any good. Besides, I'm having my lawyers sue him additionally. They'll work something out. He won't be getting away with this shit any longer. Trust me," Regina pleaded and Emma had to relent. She didn't want to burden Regina with her own feelings and make her even more upset.

"Okay."

"Okay," Regina said with a soft smile. "Let's go eat dinner. All that crying has made me hungry."

* * *

It takes two months to get everything sorted and the entire time, Emma gets very heated when she sees his stupid face. It's cocky, even as he walks into the law office room where negotiations will be taking place, dressed in a gray suit.

"I guess you love me so much, you had to take me to court," he gives her a wink and Emma rises to her feet, but Regina puts a hand on her shoulder and pushes her back down onto the waiting bench outside.

"Usually, it's to get married," he concluded on. "But I can work with this." If he wonders why Emma is here, he doesn't mention it.

Regina offers him a thin lipped smile as he walks in first, with this lawyer. Regina then turns to Emma, whispers a sharp, "behave," and then leaves for the room with her lawyer too.

Emma fiddles with her hands, nerves gnawing at her as she waits and waits. Who knew real life law was so boring. They made it look so good in the movies. Eventually, an agonizing two hours goes by and the door opens up. Regina strides out, tossing her hair back- it's gotten longer recently, down to her shoulders and Emma finds she likes it. Regina is smiling; it must be good.

"We got him," she tells Emma who rises up to her feet.

Robin comes out a second later, looking pale and confused, as if he had the life drained out of him. When he spots Emma now, he gives a weak smile in return and then leaves, his lawyer trailing after him.

"How- you know what, I don't care. This deserves a celebration!" Emma cries out, hugging Regina to her. It's over. They can finally stop worrying about Robin and his smarmy asshole face. One less problem to deal with; one less alpha to worry about that might get in the way of their love.

Regina returns the hug ferociously. "I can think of one way to celebrate," she says deviously.

That night, they have sex for hours, until they can't even remember their own names.

* * *

It was a lazy Friday afternoon, when Emma sprang up a topic onto Regina. It was one she had been thinking of for some time now.

"I want us to spend our heat together," Emma said from where she sat on the couch, volume a low murmur, reading the subtitles.

Regina looked at her in shock from where she was in the kitchenette, pouring some wine for them. The rain pattering on the windows filled in the momentary silence.

"Why?" she asked at last.

"Well," Emma shrugged, suddenly feeling dumb for bringing this up. And insecure. "It's supposed to be a big deal- you know, heats and ruts syncing up and shit."

"Yes, but that's for alpha omega couples. For producing pups. We aren't that sort of pair," Regina clarified.

Emma pursed her lips. "Can't we try once?"

"I don't normally deal with my heats. I don't like it. It's very demeaning for us omegas."

"You always help me with mine. And I just...I wanted to return the favor. I wanted us to both experience it together." Emma had heard that when the cycles synced up and mates had them, that it heightened the amount of pleasure between the two of them.

Regina came to sit down on the couch, sipping from her wine glass delicately, as Emma took hers.

"I...I suppose if it's with you, it's alright," Regina said softly.

Emma felt her insides heat up and her chest grow lighter with joy. "When?"

"I have my next heat at the end of the month." Perfect, Emma's was about that time too. Living together had allowed their heats to grow closer in time, but they'd never both experienced it because Regina did her utmost to repress them, and Emma did too when she didn't forget. Sometimes it was fun to have the heat fucked out of her by Regina.

"I promise, I'll make it amazing for you," Emma said and Regina shook her head, though she looked enticed by the idea.

"If you say so."

It seemed Regina liked being in control of her facilities because Regina exerted a lot of control when she did finally hit her heat. If it hadn't been for the scent of it lingering around her, then Emma wouldn't have known. Regina wasn't even flushed or anything. Emma felt like she was the one barely clinging onto her sanity. Her cheeks were red and she felt hot.

Regina was the most reserved omega in heat that Emma had ever seen. How was she keeping it together this well?

"Lots of training. I guess I'm just extremely retentive even when in heat," Regina chuckled, before sobering up a bit, biting her bottom lip as she confessed, "that doesn't mean I'm not thinking of a thousand ways to fuck you right now."

A warm flush spread down Emma's body at this. Fuck. She wouldn't be opposed. "I won't say no."

Regina's eyes flickered shut as she was momentarily overwhelmed by this. When she opened them, they were blown wide with lust and her voice had a husky quality to it. "I don't want to tire you out."

"I can handle you."

"You youth and your large sexual appetites."

"You're only five years older than me." Emma had barely finished before Regina was on top of her, lips pressing against lips. Sucking up the skin on her neck. Emma's overly sensitive body heated up at the treatment, arousal swirling in her lower regions. Fuck, she was this turned on already. She wanted more. More, and now.

"Bedroom," she mumbled out and they both stumbled over there, shedding clothes on the way. They collapsed onto the bed, heated skin on heated skin, their scents mingled around each other. Regina's kisses are hurried unlike her usual slow pace. Her hands grope and pinch at pale flesh and Emma bucks up her hips invitingly.

She wants Regina inside her already. But the brunette is pulling away, cheeks flushed red.

"I want to...to take you," Regina panted out, but looking a bit unsure like she could regret saying this, could regret Emma's reaction.

"Haven't you already?"

"No...I want to take you...like an alpha," Regina lowered her voice like she was ashamed to voice this.

"Oh." Emma felt thrill and arousal flood through her from her head to her toes. That shouldn't turn her on so much but it did. The omega part of her keened loudly at being taken like that. Because maybe it could mean pups, despite how unlikely it would be to happen. But maybe a similar urge was filling Regina in her heat addled mind. "How will you do it?"

"I uh, have a strap," she admitted, cheeks flushed.

"Do it," Emma goaded, wriggling her hips as she felt her insides clench. Regina hurried off and slide the strap out of a drawer that Emma hadn't looked in before. Then, Regina was clambering back on bed with the strap, using her hands to spread Emma's hips apart. She lubricated the tip of it with Emma's slickness, taking a deep breath in.

"Let me know if it hurts or-"

"Just fucking put it in!" Emma cried out and threw her head back when Regina thrust right in, hard and to the base. Emma was suddenly so full and she moaned as pleasure coursed through her. She was this close to cumming and they hadn't even done anything yet.

It was so different. So different when it was Regina who was between her thighs with a long hard rod. Emma could not stop wriggling around, dripped onto the sheets so wantonly as Regina slid in and out of her with practiced ease. It was rough and fast but at the same time it was loving and caring. Emma couldn't explain it but she didn't want to because she was too happy in this moment.

Watching Regina becoming unraveled with desire was a sight to behold as the woman tuned into her carnal desires and fucked Emma hard into the mattress, hard enough to make her scream and cum twice. And still Regina didn't stop, not until Emma was a spent mess under her.

Only then did Regina pull out, tossing the strap somewhere onto the floor.

Emma felt her bones were melting from pleasure and she wanted to return the favor to Regina but the woman was pulling the sheets around them.

"Re-"

"Later," she assured, looking calmer than she had before. Her eyes were no longer dilated with lust and the heat scent around her had died down a bit. Emma's mind felt fuzzy but she wanted to tell Regina something.

"I want pups. Pups with you," Emma slurred out as sleep began to over take them.

Regina bolted up right next to her from how they'd been cuddling. "What?" she said, flabbergasted. When Emma didn't speak, she continued on. "Emma we can't create pups between ourselves."

"Let's adopt or get a donor. I just want one with you," Emma said, tangling her fingers in with Regina. "I want to have a home with you. A family."

Regina's face softened at this. "For two omegas...that is hard to do."

"I don't care. Let's do it," Emma said with finality and finally allowed sleep to take her.

Regina looked down at her sleeping face and sighed out. A home. With a kid in it. With Emma. Maybe finally it was time to make her dreams come true. Regina brushed strands of Emma's hair aside and leaned down and kissed her temple.


	7. Epilogue

Regina and Emma stood outside the orphanage, dressed in their very best.

"Do you think we'll get him?" Regina asked, voice uncharacteristically nervous.

Emma squeezed her hand, the matching engagement rings on them rubbing together. They had spent months researching and looking and deciding who they wanted. And they had found the perfect little boy. Henry, just seven years old. With a mop of cute curly hair and a big smile on his face. They couldn't wait to adopt him, and to add him to their family.

"I think we will. I have a good feeling about this," Emma said with a smile.

"What if...what if they won't let us adopt him because we're both omegas?" Regina whispered out a fear that had been eating at her brain for so long now.

"It's been ten years since we started dating Regina, and in the last seven years, they've made it legal for relationships like ours to come to light," Emma spoke.

Seven years ago the government had passed laws that would give same type pairings legal rights. Couples, previously hidden, came flooding out of the woodwork. It seemed more people than expected were hiding their relationships, hiding the fact that even an alpha could love another alpha. And especially that an omega could love another omega.

The road wasn't easy by any means. A lot of hatred had also erupted against those couples. But they were an united voice now, fighting for their rights. When Regina had found out the news, she'd run out and bought a ring for Emma and proposed to her right on the spot.

They'd bought their first house together not long after, and while they hadn't had their marriage ceremony yet, they would eventually plan one. But there was no rush. Not when they knew they could finally be free with their love towards one another. Could finally not hide their affections in public.

"Yes, but not everyone-" Regina gave Emma a wide eyed look.

Emma squeezed her hand again. "Nobodies more nurturing than two omegas. So I don't see why they wouldn't want Henry to have a good childhood."

Regina gave a smile here and keeping her hand in Emma's, walked up to the door to open the way for the rest of their future together as a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thanks y'all for reading this; it was fun trying something new even if it was only a short series. I think I have one last SQ a/b/o fic planned for now and I hope to get that one out sometime in two-three months. It's going to be called The Contract and will feature lots of fun times ;)


End file.
